Unforgettable Moments
by hime92
Summary: this is just a rough Draft ao a test run to see how this story goes. Please leave a review letting me know how you feel about it. Good and Bad views of the story are welcomed. But honestly I hope everyone likes it. The story isn't finished but if all goes well I'll countinue. I'm still writting as is. Enjoy :


Tulsa, Oklahoma a place I haven't seen since I was little since my mom ran away with me from this hell hole. When I was 5 my mom and dad had this huge argument, my father was an abusive drunk and he would always hit me and mom. One day my mom just couldn't take it anymore so she left him. She packed up as much as she could while he was gone at work and got in the car and left. I would of never returned here on my own will, but I was forced to come here. It was just 3 days ago, me and mom were heading home where we lived in New York. We were on the way from a dance audition that I took place in to enter an all interpreted dance university. We were just passing through an intersection when suddenly a drunk driver out of no where t-boned us. It all happened so fast, me and mom were laughing, talking about our future together then next thing I know, lights and pain. Mom smiling, us laughing, lights blinding my view, chaos, waking up, and being told you have no more mother, you have no more best friend, you have no more family, no more life.

So why am I here with my abusive father? I was about 8 months from 18 so I was not legally allowed to be left alone so I was forced to live with a relative and low and behold my father was the courts only choice. So here I am on a bus just entering the town that me and mom ran away from going back to the monster that made our life a hell. Nothing seemed right anymore. "We will be arriving at Tulsa's bus station in a minute. All passengers if you are getting off please remember all your belongings when you exit the bus.", sounded the intercom. A minute later the bus screeched to a stop. I thought about staying on that bus just letting it take me far from here, but there was someone holding up a sign for me outside. It was a boy with dark tan skin and black hair. I didn't know him but I also didn't want to leave him. The way he looked around for me showed fear, almost as if he did not find me he would be dead. So I got off the bus and made my way to the boy. As he noticed I was walking directly towards me he smiled brightly, I knew at that moment I just saved him a lot of hurt and pain.

"A-Are you Anna?", he asked in a quiet shaken voice. "Yes." he smiled and then held out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Johnny, Johnny Cade."

"So are you my half brother?" I took his hand.

"No I'm your step brother, you dad is my step father."

"Okay."

"I heard you were coming to town during one of my parents arguments. They told me to come pick you up and…" he hesitated.

"What?"

"The said to make sure you don't come home they don't want anything to do with you." he said this in a low hurt town. He understood the feeling about not being wanted and personally though they not wanting me just saved me a lot of trouble at least this way now I don't have to live with my dad, but if I let the court know this they will send me to many different foster homes and I just cant deal with that, after mom.

"hey it's okay kid, this helps me out a lot." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked unsure if I was really going to be okay.

"Well of course I'm going to need to go to school so I can leave here for college, but I'll also need a job if I'm going to live on my own so I'll just look for a night shift job.", I said trying to reinsure him that I'll be just fine on my own. I've never like worrying people to much. Mom would always worry about me all the time to the point where she would get sick. Her worrying led her to want to drive me to the recital herself instead of letting me take the bus, and if she had not gone she would still be here and I wouldn't be here in Tulsa.

"Hey do you want me to show you around town?" Johnny asked bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

That sounded like a really good ideal and along the way I could hand in job applications. "Yeah that sounds cool."

Tulsa seemed in worse condition that it was when I was younger. As a followed Johnny all that kept running through my head is 'why the hell would the courts and social services through me in a shit hole like this?' the only answer I could think of is they don't give a shit period. Just as long as I'm not in their hair. They don't care about the kids who have no where to go. They just pick them up and throw them some where so they get paid. And its okay if they put that child in a shitty place because then all they do is pick them up again and throw them somewhere else and that is just even more money in their pockets.

"So Anna where did you live before?" Johnny asked knocking me out of my pissed off thoughts.

"New York City."

"So you should be use to places like these. Dally said there are a lot of gangs and rumbles in New York City."

"Yeah there are but I was in a pretty decent neighborhood. And who is Dally?"

"Oh he's one of the guys I hang out with. Do you want to go meet the guys? I'm sure they would like you."

"Sure."

"Are you okay with carrying your luggage?"

"Yeah its just one back bag."

"okay."

I followed Johnny through some railroad tracks then through a small line of trees and then a park with a fountain and a jungle-Jim. Before I knew it we were passing a store and heading down dirt roads lined with houses.

"Here we are." Johnny announced as we made it to the third block where a white house with car parts all hanged around.

Johnny went up to the door and knocked. "Come in door is opened!" we heard a voice that seemed tough shout.

Johnny stepped in and had m wait till he introduced me.

"H-Hey guys I got someone to introduce to you."

"who Johnny-boy?" said a voice that seemed to belong to a young teen.

He motioned for me to come in. "this is my half sister Anna."

The moment I was revealed to the room I was bombarded with greetings. No wonder Johnny wanted me to wait because then he wouldn't of had the chance to say who I was. I was getting hand shakes and hugs left and right only a few didn't get up to greet me like the rest.

There was Sodapop that looked like a movie star he gave me a hand shake that turned into a friend hug. Darrel or Darry he said to call him gave me a hand shake. Steve a cocky looking guy gave me hug which just made me shiver. The Tow-bit a funny guy with a Mickey mouse shirt came up and gave me a smile and high five. Then Pony boy a somewhat shy kid just like Johnny gave me a hand shake. Pony and Johnny gave off a vive of being best friends. Then there was another guy in the corner.

"Hi I'm Dallas but everyone calls me Dally." he said as he lit a cigarette my guess to show off.

"Hey Dally." Johnny greeted.

"Hey Johnny-boy so this your sis?" He asked pointing to me. He nodded yes.

"where you from Anna?" Darry asked me.

"Ney York City." I answered.

"Why the hell did you come to this shit hole of a place?" Steve asked.

I didn't really want to answer I had only just met them all I didn't want to break down the first five minutes of meeting them. "I'd rather not talk about it but my path has lead me here to live with my dad, who is also Johnny's dad."

"Why don't you just live with your mom? What is she as messed up as your dad?" Steve laughed.

This made me really mad this guy was really full of himself he didn't even think before he spoke and just said what he wanted to say, thinking it was a big laugh. He knew nothing of my mother, my mother that protected me and worked hard for me to have a safe prosperous life.

Steve was still laughing trying to get others in on it but no one was amused.

Listening to that ass hole laugh made me burst. "One ass hole it is not a laughing matter! My mom was nothing like that piece of low life trash. She was a kind respectful hard working mother! Don't open your fucking shit hole and joke about topics you don't know shit about!"

The room was silent at least that got his laughing to stop.

"I'm out of here. Fuck you." He spat my way as he stormed out the house.

Just when everyone knew he was gone everyone started laughing and clapping. I was surprised because I thought they would for surely yell at me. "I'm sorry if I did anything bad."

"Oh hell no it's okay Steve is just full of shit its about time he gets some knocked out of him." Tow-bit laughed.

Once the laughing stopped Darry asked, "So I'm guessing the reason why you keep talking about your mom in past tense is the same reason why you are here right?"

All I could do is nod for if I started talking about it I would break down.

"It's okay we understand me Soda and Pony are all orphaned. They died in a car accident."

I was surprised and sad. Sad that they had lost their parents but surprised on how comfortable I felt on talking about my mom after they told me what happened.

"My mom and I were on the way home from a dance audition. I was supposed to go alone and take a bus there and back but she wanted to be there for me and cheer me on. I should of told her no, make up a reason not to go…"I took a deep breath and looked around before I continued everyone was listening closely. "It was after Auditions me and mom were so excited, she was already talking about how it would be like for me to get into Julia Arts…" another breath in to fight back the tears. "A drunk driver came out and t-boned us so fast it didn't seem real." I stopped because if I said anymore I would cry so much it would take a life time for me to stop.

"I'm sorry about your mom. But if you would like to you can join our family. We're all like family here." Darry said getting up giving me a big brother protective hug. It seemed so strange I had only met everyone just about 20 minutes and I already felt so comfortable with everyone.

"No wonder Johnny talks highly of all you. It seems comfortable around you guys."

"Well that's the first time a girl said that with me in the room." said two-bit laughing. Everyone joining in with laughter.

"Of course you'd make girls uncomfortable you're a cartoon nerd." Pony laughs as he nudges two-bit playfully.

"Hey I wouldn't talk book nerd." two-bit retaliated before pony and two-bit swung into a seemly kitten wrestling match.

It made me laugh or more like giggle for the first time since mom.

*Dally's POV*

As soon as Johnny walked in he said he wanted to introduce us to some one. I thought it was going to be a new guy to throw in with the greasers. Hey more the merrier to kick the Soc's ass.

"This is my half sister Anna." he smiled, which I barely ever saw so he must be happy. Then she walked in. I honestly had to blink twice before I could believe it.

She was beautiful dark red hair that looked purple the way the sun light hit it. Her hair was in semi curls that seemed more like ocean waves sweeping down her figure till just about her waist, and to top it off she had hazel colored eyes.

She didn't look like Johnny so I had to ask again. "Hey Johnny-boy so this your sis?" Johnny only nodded.

Then someone asked her a question and she answered and her voice sounded painful and soft.

But as soon as she spoke I started having a feeling that I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't quite remember where.


End file.
